La Princesa, el Caballero y La Aventurera
by MichelTestarossa
Summary: Los días de Amagan estaban tranquilos hasta que Derracotta les declaró guerra, y ahora Fate se encargará de un mal secreto ¿Con unión? La historia esta llena de amores incomprensibles, angustias, tragedias, aventuras, Dragones y 2 historias de amor incomprensibles.
1. El Pasado Atrás, El Futuro Comienza

_**''Capítulo 1: El pasado atrás, el futuro comienza''**_

En medio de la increíble batalla sangrienta, se encontraban 2 reinos de todo Albion, sus diferencias eran demasiadas, y el odio nunca termina entre ellos. Los pueblos se odiaban entre sí como si cada uno fuese mejor que el otro, matándose con rabia y desesperación, la sangre rondando por la cruda tierra, y los guerreros defendiendo y protegiendo a su Rey, y peleando para poder regresar sanos y salvos a casa con su familia, cada guerrero tenía algo por qué luchar... Algo que perder...

Los gritos y las armas chocando entre sí como si no hubiera un mañana, las armaduras se escuchaban con cada tintineo que tocaba la espada de su enemigo, atravesándoles su piel ahora inmóvil, sirviéndoles la victoria. Los arqueros de cada bando tiraban sus flechas montados desde sus caballos, y las guerreras no faltaban a la fiesta.

Era la guerra entre el reino de Amagan y Derracotta. El Rey de Amagan, Alvar Testarossa, tenía a una mujer de su eda hijas; su esposa era Precia Testarossa, según el Rey, era una Joya en mujeres, era apaciba y difícil de controlar, como le gustaba al Rey que las mujeres fuesen así. Y entre sus retoños tenían 2 jóvenes hijas, sus hijas Alicia y Fate Testarossa, en aquel tiempo eran muy niñas todavia, se diferenciaban por 2 años, Fate tenía a lo menos 9 años de edad, y Alicia unos 11 en aquel tiempo, sus travesuras nunca paraban en aquellos días, hasta el mismo día que la guerra comenzó.

Había incendios por doquier, cabañas a punto de derrumbarse, bebés que daban a luz en medio de la guerra, todo era un caos. La pequeña Fate corría sin parar, buscando a su hermana perdída entre la multitud, la sangre de ambos reinos la cubrían en sus ropajes, ella corría intranquila por 2 cosas: Por su hermana y por su misma vida, no solo porque la gente no se percataba de su presencia, sino tenía el presentimiento de que alguien la seguía, y no andaba en lo equivocado, **alguien** la seguía.

Al correr a una calle sin salida, volteó a ver a su seguidor, descubriendo que era del otro bando, su armadura era oscura y su caballo era del mismo color, la capa del caballero tenía el color diferente a su armadura, un rojo sangre la pintaba, y su armadura tenía detalles en dorado, un dorado peculiar... Pero a lo que le llamaba mucho la atención a Fate eran sus ojos llenos de maldad pura, sus ojos eran como el mismisimo vino tinto en una noche...

El caballero la veía con un detenimiento aterrador, y la pequeña aterrorizada con esa mirada profunda... El caballero desenvainó su espada dorada y la alzó frente a la pequeña, queriendo asesinar a la joven. Al momento en que bajó su espada desgarradoramente hacia la pequeña, vió como resultado a alguien más muriendo, era la madre protegiendo a su retoño del mismisimo demonio, Precia no iba a dejar que muriera su propia hija, y no en esta vida. Pero las fuerzas se le acabaron al sentir la espada dorada en su cuerpo, dejó de rodear a la pobre pequeña y murió en el suelo, con una sonrisa acompañandola...

-¡Madre!- Gritaba la pequeña al sentirse débil e inservible en esos segundos, viendo como su madre moría, agarró a su madre en su regazo y comenzó a llorar, viendo lo inútil que era ella.  
El caballero de la armadura oscura vió la oportunidad y alzo su fuerte espada hacia ella, y lo único que vió Fate fue oscuridad...

-¡Ah!- Gritó Fate alarmada.

-¿Pasa algo mi señora?- Decía su mayordomo enfrente de ella.

-No Michaels... no paso nada...

-¿Acaso fue una pesadilla mi señora?- Cuestionó su dudoso mayordomo.

-Al parecer si...-

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde aquel incidente, y no fue una pesadilla, sino parte de los recuerdos de Fate, siempre tenía el mismo sueño con el caballero oscuro, siempre, y nunca pudo contarle a nadie sobre ese sueño, mas que a su hermana... En aquel entonces Fate ya tenía 19 años de edad cumplidos ese día, porque hoy era su cumpleaños... y noveno aniversario de aquella desgracia...  
Las 2 jóvenes eran las princesas de ojos Borgoñas, Alicia Testarossa y Fate Testarossa, populares en todo Albión no solo por su extraño color de ojos, sino por las diferentes actitudes que tomaron, aun siendo gemelas, se puede diferenciar quien es quien, y también por las distintas vestimentas que tienen. Al pasar la muerte de su madre Precia Testarossa, su padre no pudo aguantar la desgracia, culpando a todos sus guerreros sobre su muerte, pero Fate fue la que más se sintió culpable. Tres años después de aquella desgracia, su mayordomo y consejero Sebastian Michael no dudo en aconsejarle a vuestro Rey Alvar en casarse con Lindy Harlaown, una de las mujeres que también perdió a su hombre en batalla y quedó viúda junto con su hijo, que era de la misma edad que Alicia. Conociendose un poco mejor, Alvar no dudo en casarse con aquella mujer.

Por otra parte, las princesas tomaron diferentes caminos. La mayor, tomó su lugar de princesa, como una de las próximas herederas del trono que debe tomar su deber. Era lo que una princesa debía ser, joven, educada, culta, perfecta para un hombre digno de ella. Mientras que la otra, la menor, tomó el lugar de una Caballero, como su hermano era su ejemplo a seguir, tomó ese camino. Practicando sin descansar desde que era muy pequeña, con cualquier arma que le diesen a la mano la manejaba perfectamente, desde pequeños puñales hasta alabardas pesadas. Era perfecta para los ataques a distancia y era buena en combate mano a mano, no había imperfección alguna con esta joven.

Y no cabe duda que también está su hermano Chrono Harlaown, siendo el varón de la familia, no dudó en alistarse al ejército de su padre. El era perfecto en todo, casi como su entrenador Lancelot, que también entrenaba a Fate, a ambos los entrenó durante su infancia y adolescencia.

-¿Donde esta Fate, Padre?- Preguntó el joven Chrono, vistiendo para la ocasión, ya que la celebración ''secreta'' de su hermana se preparaba incontrolablemente y necesitaban a alguien que organizara todo, su padre y el se encontraban ya listos en el salón principal del castillo, mientras que él y su padre bajaban las escaleras, sus mayordomos corrían por todos lados, al igual que los cocineros y las mucamas, incontrolables. Chrono no pudo evitar reirse de la escena.

-Está camino hacia Derracotta.- Decía su padre con un traje de gala. En ese momento su hijo dejó de reír.

-¡Padre! ¿Sabes que le podría pasar si descubren que es de Amagan?-

-Tranquilo Chrono, ella va con Michaels, él se encargara de cuidarla durante el transcurso del viaje.-

-¡Pero Padre! ¡Si se mete en un lío se perderá la diversión! Además, hay muchos guardias allá, no la dejarán pasar y harán un alboroto.-

-No hay de que preocuparse Chrono, ella sabrá que hacer en esos momentos de locura.-

-¡Cuidado cocinera!- Pero ya fue demasiado tarde, la cocinera que corría de un lado a otro resbaló incontrolablemente sobre el pisó que había sido limpiado, y se le había caido la sopa a uno de sus guardias, y eso hizo que el guardia se cayera también junto con otros de sus guardías, como un domino de guardias.

En ese instante Chrono y su padrastro Alvar no evitaron reirse a carcajadas de sus subordinados -¡Tranquilos gente, aún hay tiempo para la preparación, pero les encargo la fiesta, se los dejo en sus manos, y Chrono los ayudará a organizarlos!- Sentenció Alvar contento de que sus subordinados estuviesen preocupados por la celebración. -Bien hijo, te los encargo de que no se rompan un brazo jaja... Yo iré a ver a Alicia y a tu madre.-

-De acuerdo Padre.- Y se fue Alvar con su hija, recordando en la caminata hacia el cuarto de su hija cómo Chrono no lo quería, cómo Chrono le echaba ojos de odio y desesperación al conocerlo, pero Alvar quiso ganarse su confianza socializando con el, viendo por el y cuidandolo de todo mal, y a fin de cuentas Chrono resultó aceptandolo como un verdadero padre.

_**-O-**_

Camino hacia Derracota, andaba una Fate aburrida y medio despierta, en el transporte real, y no era un carruaje con ruedas común y corriente, como adentro para afuera estaba repleto de decoraciones muy llamativas. Con los colores principales de su bandera. La bandera era Azul rey, con un dragón posando y de color dorado. Adentro del transporte era del mismo color que afuera, azul, dorado y unos detalles de blanco. Había 2 sillones especiales y muy cómodos, y en medio de ellos, una mesa con un mapa sobre los territorios de Derracota. El transporte estaba rodeado de guerreros mandados por su padre. Fate no podía hacer nada más que discutir sobre el plan con Sebastian Michaels, uno de sus mayordomos más fieles.

-¿Cuando llegaremos Sebastian?- Decía la heredera joven, posando su codo en la mesa y su muñeca recargada en su cara, dándole un toque de desesperación.

-Cuando sea el momento indicado, mi señora.-

-¡¿Y solo me perdí mi ''Día libre'' por esta misión?!-

-No pierda la cordura, mi señora, hay que ser pacientes.-

-¡Como no voy a perder mi cordura si Chrono tiene el día libre y yo no!-

-Habrá otras oportunidades de descanzar mi señora, recuerde, la paciencia es una virtud.-

Fate no dijo palabra. Volteó la mirada y se quedó viendo la carta de su padre en la mesa, su padre le había dado una misión importante, para poder formar la paz entre su propio reino y el de Derracotta, Alvar le entregó esa carta para que se lo diese al Rey de Derracotta.

-Sebastian, ¿Crees que...- Subió la mirada hacia su joven mayordomo.- Con esto... se acabe la guerra?-

-Creí que a usted no le importaba la guerra entre Derracotta y vuestro Reino.-

-No realmente. Es decir… me gustaría pelear por nuestro reino, pero Derracotta siempre fue duro con nosotros. Creen que somos unos avariciosos con eso del poder y el dinero.-

-En eso tiene razón mi señora, pero nosotros nos quejamos de ellos por lo mismo, almenos yo no pienso así.-

-Entonces... Debemos entregar este mensaje de mi padre- agarró con seguridad la carta -Y regresar bien ¿Que te parece?-

-Todo en lo que usted esté de acuerdo, la apoyaré.-

-Gracias Michaels…- La joven no volvió a ver a su mayordomo a la cara, tenía algo en la mente que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Volteó hacia la ventana cerca de ella, renaciendo un recuerdo encerrado en ella desde hace muchos años…

_-Flashback-_

_El cuarto del Rey Alvar estaba vacío siempre que iba de viaje hacia alguna misión, pero esta vez Alvar no tomo alguna misión, y no había nadie ahí. Fate comenzó a abrir poco a poco la puerta del inmenso cuarto, siendo curiosa, silenciosa y traviesa hacía lo nuevo, caminó en cunclillas hasta tropezar con una espada, era la de su padre. La agarró con cuidado y empezó a acariciarla suavemente, dejando su rostro asombrado, la espada era sumamente inigualable. Sonrió con calidez y alzó la espada._

_Y en el momento inoportuno, su padre entró al cuarto, viendo a su hija alzar su espada. La pequeña volteó al oír los pasos de su padre. _

_-¡Mira padre! ¡Puedo alzar tu espada!-_

_-Cuidado hija mía, es demasiado pesada.-_

_La joven asintió con muchos ánimos. Agarró la espada con seguridad y comenzó a practicar con ella, pero el peso de la espada ganó y cayó rendida._

_-¡Ouch!- Aclamó la joven._

_-Te lo advertí hija mía. Deja te enseño.-_

_Y desde ese momento, su padre supo que ella sería buena guerrera, aprendía muy rápido. Le enseñó las tácticas más sencillas de combate, tiempo después le pidió a Lancelot que también entrenase a su hija. A los 15 años su padre forjó y le regaló una espada muy hermosa, una joya dorada en el pomo de la espada, y su hoja estaba inscrita con una frase: 'Pelear por la justicia, pelear hasta vencer, pelear hasta morir.' La joven todavía recordaba la sorpresa que le dio su padre, y recordó su propia sonrisa._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

_-Padre…- _Pensó la joven guerrera. Rezaba que su padre estuviese calmado y no armando un escandalo con otro Reino, que lo viese sin heridas, rezaba para que lo viese vivo por cualquier cosa, rezaba por ella misma de que pudiese alcanzarlo a ver hasta su llegada. Rezó muchas veces hasta que una voz la despertó de su trance.

-Mi señora, llegamos a Derracotta.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Tan rápido llegamos?-

-Recuerde señora que duramos 2 lunas en llegar.-

-¿Y cuando pasaron las 2 lunas?- Preguntó la rubia todavía en duda.

-Hahahaha… Vaya mi señora, ha estado muy ausente durante el viaje.-

-Lo siento Sebastian, he tenido muchas cosas en que pensar…-

-Después de arreglar los cargos, ¿No quisiera tomar un descanso?-

-Me sentaría bien un descanso, gracias.-

-¡Alto ahí!- Se oía una voz desde lo lejos. -¡Guardias de Derracotta! ¡Paren su transporte!- Dijo un guardia Real en la entrada del Reino de Derracotta.

-Deja yo me encargo Fate.- Le dijo su mayordomo, dejó a Fate dentro del transporte y salió del mismo.

Fate esperó minutos sentada, no llegaba Michaels, y antes de levantarse, entró Michaels feliz.

-¿Y esa sonrisa Michaels?- Preguntó la princesa.

-¡Oh! Lo que pasa es que los guardías me dieron una gran impresión sobre su caballerismo, mi señora.- Pero lo que no sabía Fate era que Michaels trató de hablar con claridad con los guardías, y al ser su intento un desperdicio, agarró al primero que vió y causó un arguende ente ellos, dejandolo a el como el ganador de la pelea. -Próxima parada, al castillo de Derracotta.-

-¡Si!- Asintió la joven con una cara emocionada, queriendo ver el Derracotta que le esperaba.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Bueno, aquí empezando este nuevo fic inventado por mi jaja, espero que su progreso vaya bien con el paso del tiempo, y gracias a todos por darme la oportunidad de seguir con otro fic, ya que **Anataga Goshujin-Sama** pronto dará su fin, y quisiera que terminara bien mi primer fic, asi que espero que lo terminen conmigo n.n/ y Gracias **Azuma Hatsuki** por haberme dado el suficiente apoyo (que hasta me ahogaste de ideas XD) y la consideración, gracias de verdad n.n este fic es dedicado a ti :D y a toda la gente que me ha estado leyendo durante este 2012 n.n/ vayamos por mas! Hasta el fin del mundo! :D


	2. Sorpresas

_**Hola de nuevo, vengo a saludarlos y les traigo un nuevo episodio, me inspiré en mis días de soledad y ya tengo casi bien planeada la historia, recuerden que algunas vestimentas no son descritas, ya que a algunos no les podría caer el veinte XD y aparte, es su imaginación, sean el personaje y sientanse a gusto, un saludo y disfrutenlo, y trataré de seguir con AGS vale? cuidense y disfrutenlo.**_

_**Declaimer: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni otras cosas X me pertenecen, solo a sus respectivos autores. Lo único de mi propiedad es la historia escrita y el territorio de ''Derracotta''.**_

_**-Capítulo 2: Sorpresas-**_

Después de haber llegado al Reino de Derracotta, Chrono y Alvar decidieron celebrar el cumpleaños de Fate cuando llegase, llevando la noticia a todos los pobladores de la celebración, y para evitar que fuese un perfecto desastre, lo dejaron como un secreto para Fate. Por otro lado junto con nuestros viajeros, nadie, ni el mayordomo de Fate pudieron descansar, y como siempre, Fate estuvo imperceptible del mundo, esperaron una luna hasta llegar a la ciudad de Khlonore, una de las 4 ciudades más visitadas de Derracotta, además de ser la ciudad central del territorio y hogar del Castillo Nakajima, era una pequeña y hermosa ciudad, tenía muchos puestos de comida, ropa, armas y demás, era muy buen centro mercantil.

-Llegamos al Castillo, mi señora.- _Decía Michaels con una sonrisa parecida a la de un felino._

-Bien... Mi padre me ha prohibido hacer una estupidez, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por venir conmigo, créeme, haré llegar el mensaje al Lord.-

-No creo estar tan seguro Mi señora, la acompañaré en cualquier caso, me preocupa vuestra seguridad.-

-Tómalo con calma Michaels, ya tengo un buen pulso con la espada, según Lancelot me ha comentado.-_ Reí un poco. –_Bueno, es mejor ir a visitar al Señor Nakajima y hablar con él.- _Y así salí del carruaje decidida y segura, pero cuando vi el paisaje que me rodeaba, no podía creerlo. Estábamos en la colina superior del Reino de Derracotta, rodeado de puro prado, árboles, y un cielo bastante claro, y desde lo lejos se podía ver toda la ciudad de Khlonore, ¡Era enorme! No se como pudimos pasar por ahí... Era un paisaje hermoso. En ese momento me sentí niña de nuevo, queriendo correr por ese enorme prado y revolcarme en las flores... pero ya no hay tiempo para eso..._

-¿Pasa algo mi señora?- _Decía Michaels poniéndose a mi lado._

-Nada... Solo recuerdos rondando en mi mente...-

-¿Le propongo algo mi señora? Después de dar el mensaje ¿porque no recorremos la ciudad? Recuerde que os prometí vuestro descanso.- _Decía Michaels tratando de alegrarme un poco._

-Gracias, eso haré.-

-Estaré con usted, eso tómelo en cuenta. Ahora, vayamos al castillo.-

-¡De acuerdo!- _Lo dije con muchos ánimos. En fin, me puse frente a la entrada principal, y los guardias parecían muy ''secos'', como estatuas. Tranquilamente nos dejaron pasar sin tener que enseñarles nada, o por lo menos no preguntaron quiénes éramos o quiénes nos mandaban, solo... nos dejaron entrar. Caminamos hasta el Castillo y me quedé parada con la enorme puerta frente a mí, y con el miedo en mi garganta de poder cometer una estupidez al entrar, cerré los ojos con temor y toqué la puerta._

_Nadie respondía. _

_Volví a tocar y el silencio nos seguía acompañando. Pero antes de tocar por tercera vez... sentí unas manos gruesas en mis muñequeras, y otras en mis brazos, el apretón era muy fuerte. Me habían agarrado unos guardias desprevenidamente, acomodaron mis muñecas atrás de mi espalda y comenzaron a envolverme una cuerda gruesa en ambas muñecas, para no poder escapar. Pasó lo mismo con Michaels._

-¡Soltadnos! ¡Díganme si os he hecho un crimen! ¡Os digo que nos suelten Caballeros!- _Grité hasta el cansancio. Pataleé y grité para que me soltaran, no resultó._

_Nos llevaron hasta el salón principal del Castillo, era muy diferente a lo que teníamos, estaba más decorado. Y cuando no lo esperé, nos empujaron al suelo y nos obligaron a arrodillarnos con la cabeza baja._

-¡¿Que quieren de nosotros, Caballeros?! - _Pero no le respondieron a Michaels, solo en el salón principal se oían unos pasos lejanos que comenzaron a acercarse, unos muy fuertes._

-¡Soltaos a la princesa de Amagan y al mayordomo! ¡¿Acaso les enseñé que asaltasen a nuestras visitas?!- _Y en esa orden, nos quitaron las cuerdas que rodeaban mis muñecas, y nos dejaron levantar. En ese momento volteé hacia el Rey de Derracotta muy elegante, desde las escaleras comenzó a bajar hasta mi posición, se puso frente a mí._

-Lamento la actitud de mis Guardias, princesa Fate.- _Se disculpó apenado el Lord de cabello plateado._

-No se preocupe mi superior, están bien equipados.-_Reí un poco con el comentario e hice una pequeña reverencia hacia él._

-Bien Caballeros, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- _Preguntó el rey._

-Bueno Señor, vinimos a entregarle esta carta del Rey de Amagan.- _Contestó Michaels._

-¡Oh! ¿Vuestro padre, no es así Princesa?-

-Así es, Lord de Derracotta...- _Contesté._

-Dígame por mi nombre, Genya Nakajima.- _Dijo muy calmado._

-De acuerdo... Lord Nakajima, mi padre me mandó hasta vuestro reino para entregarle esta carta...- _Hice otra reverencia con la carta enfrente, esperando que Genya la tomase. Volví a levantarme al sentir que la carta ya no estaba en mis manos. -_Quiere hacer negociación con usted, pero no ha podido venir por unos cargos, no ha tenido tiempo de descansar.-

-Comprendo que esté demasiado ocupado, estos días han sido algo ajetreados últimamente.-

-¿Usted ha pasado lo mismo?- _Pregunté._

-Para ser francos, si. Desde que mi ejército atacó al vuestro, han pasado muchas cosas en estos años, reinos en conflicto, emboscadas en el camino hacia Jottinhime, embarcaciones de piratas, y grandes robos. No se imagina cuanto he batallado con esos problemas.-

-Entiendo, han pasado cosas similares en Amagan. Es por eso que mi padre quiere evitar catástrofes mayores, y espera que esté de acuerdo con el trato que viene en la carta para usted.-

-Muy bien...- _Agarró un abrecartas que su sirviente le ofreció y abrió la carta para comenzar a leer_. -Así que una unión ¿Eh? Bueno... Lamento decirle que, princesa, usted no puede casarse con ninguna de mis dos hijas porque... Bueno, usted sabe.- _Acabó con una sonrisa algo extraña._

-Es lo que le dije a mi padre, Señor...-

_Hubo un detenido silencio._

-¿Y que pasa con su hermano Chrono? ¿Acaso ya está comprometido?-

-Por desgracia, si, Señor Genya. Fue hace 2 semanas que decidimos unirnos con el Reino de Rumania.-

-Ehemm… Esto es algo inquietante… P-pero creo que no hay otra alternativa… Se casará con mi hija mayor, su nombre es Ginga ¿Le parece?-

* * *

_-V-vaya... Eso fue... extraño.-_ Pensó. Fate quedó pasmada al recordar que hace 5 minutos, Genya había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio. Reflexionando sobre ello, no había pensado en esa posibilidad ¿Casarse? ¡¿Con otra mujer?! ¡¿En que rayos pensaba su padre?!

-Creo que todos quedamos de la misma manera, mi señora. Pero véalo por el lado bueno, hicimos paz con nuestro antiguo enemigo, y la joven no es nada fea.- _Me guiñó con una sonrisa._

-Michaels, eso no me alegra, tanto. Es decir, quiero paz, pero ¿Casarme con ella? No me gusta, me agrada, y no quiero decir que no es linda, es dulce-digo-no me refiero a que no es extremadamente ardiente-digo-¡Ahhg!-

-Cálmese mi señora. Entiendo que no la quería para un matrimonio, pero, ordenes son ordenes.- _La mano de Michaels palmeaba uno de mis hombros._

-¡Dios! ¡Que clase de padre he tenido!- _Renegué con manos en cara, no podía creer que mi padre hiciera algo así._

_-_Se lo compensaré yendo a la cuidad, si aún sigue teniendo el humor para seguir.-

-Creo que el viaje me alejará del problema.- _Contesté al último para ir a conocer la ciudad._

-¡Oh! Tome esto señora, es para prevenir.- _Michaels me dio una gabardina ordinaria_. -No hable con nadie más que con los mercaderes, ni siquiera con un pregonero, es por su seguridad, mi señora.- _Agarré la manta enorme y con un color sucio, café ._

-Gracias...- _Me_ _puse la gabardina hasta cubrirme la nuca y nos dirigimos al carruaje. Estábamos tranquilos pensando a donde íbamos primero, si por comida o a pasear un rato, hasta que algo nos asustó. Al llegar al transporte blanco, Justo cuando pasamos cerca de él, escuchamos una voz muy familiar gritando en el maletero._

_**-¡¿Porqué esta cosa siempre se atora?!-**__ Gritaba una voz femenina, parecida a la mía._

_Me dirigí al cajón y silenciosamente, le pedí a Sebastian que me pasara las llaves, agarrando la más pequeña y vieja del bulto de llaves, y abrí cuidadosamente el cajón, tirándome al suelo la persona que hacía tanto ruido en tal maletero._

-¡Alfin!- _Gritó hasta el punto en que mis oídos estaban en un punto muerto. Bajó la cabeza hasta notarme en el suelo. -¡_¿Fate?! ¿Qué haces ahí abajo?- _Preguntó mi hermana mayor. _

_-_La pregunta en sesión es **¡¿Qué diablos haces allí arriba?!- **_Le pregunté, no puedo creer que no se haya quedado en casa, seguramente nuestro padre está preguntando en donde se encuentra la futura heredera de Amagan ahora mismo_.

-Si te respondo, ¿Me dirás a que viniste?- _Asentí, a veces, por más que ella fuera la mayor en edad, mi hermanita es un poco inocente. - _Bueno, vine a ver si estabas bien, ahora responde.- _Vi su cara al sentenciar lo dicho, parecía el mismísimo diablo, su cara tan pícara como un niño cuando consigue lo que quiere._

_-_¡¿Qué?! ¡Hasta ni yo te la creo! ¡Deberías estar con nuestro padre! ¡Dios, eres la próxima heredera de Amagan y no te comportas como una!- _Renegué._

-¿Si? ¡Y tú no respondes lo que te preguntan! **¡Respóndeme**!-_ Atacó._

**-¡No hasta que me digas realmente a que viniste!-**

-Mi señora Alicia, vuestra hermana solo vino por un matrimonio forzado con cierta candidata, eso es todo.- _Michaels... Eso era privado..._

-¿Eh? ¿Un... matrimonio?...¿Candidata?- _Aquí viene el ''No me dijiste'_'-** ¡¿Porque no me dijiste?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres menor y ya tienes que casarte, se supone que era mi turno ahora!** - _¿Qué?_

-¿P-pero que estas diciendo? Yo no fui la que decidió hacer esto, sabes a conciencia que es mi padre el que elige.-

-Al parecer no me dejas otra opción... ¡Yo también me casaré!- ...¿_Que_?_¿Que truenos pasa por tu mente Alicia?_

_-_...- _Me quedé en silencio..._

**-¡Te demostraré que yo también puedo conseguir una mujer y ser lo bastante responsable como para gobernar!**- _Que tontería, sinceramente de las cosas elocuentes que has dicho, esta es una de las peores. _-Si me disculpas, una mujer me espera.-

La más baja de las dos, bajó del maletero y empezó a correr incansablemente como pato al graznar.

-¡Aguarda! ¡No sabes lo que haces!- _Corrí a su dirección tratando de alcanzarlo, y corriendo de la misma manera, Michaels lo hacía. _

* * *

_Caminé pensante en la ciudad de Khlonore, no buscaba solución a lo ocurrido_. -¡Diablos! ¿Dónde estará mi hermana? Acaba de perderse ante mi vista...-

-Será mejor separase mi señora, y con cuidado, recuerde lo que le había dicho.-

_Asentí, y dicho y hecho, me separé de Michaels y empecé a buscar, preguntando por una joven gritona con cabellos dorados, piel blanca y muy parecida a mí. Todos negaban, era inverosímil que ambas hayamos pasado imperceptibles, nadie entre los mercaderes nos reconocía._

**-¡Haha! ¡Les he ganado a todos ustedes caballeros! ¡Ahora denme lo prometido!**- _Comentaba una voz femenina ¿En un bar? No podía ser Alicia, era una voz diferente._

_Mi mente no dejaba de molestarme, no me dejaba... Seguí paso a paso el camino, pero llegué al punto en que las voces internas me molestaban, me detuve y me dí media vuelta hacia ese bar._

_Entré al dicho bar y lo primero que ví fue a una castaña recibiendo una gran cantidad de dinero, sentada satisfactoriamente con unas monedas de oro entre sus brazos, viendo como los otros caballeros lamentándose y tomando de una jarra de cerveza, estaban molestos..._

_-_¿Eh?- _Pregunté, todos me veían con fastidio y sorpresa, y eso realmente me tensaba._

_-_¿Pasa algo?- _Me vio la castaña, vestía con unos pantalones cortos, camisa blanca y botas café un poco sucias. Ponía su dinero en una bolsa enorme._

-Ehmmm... Si...Bueno, a lo que vengo ¿Acaso algunos de ustedes...-_ Tragué saliva_ -Caballeros... me han visto pasar por aquí? Busco a una persona parecida a mí.-

-Hummm... No creemos haberla visto señorita, pero mientras juega, puede esperarla aquí. Solo es una recomendación.- _Volví a tragar saliva, ese lugar no era de mi agrado, pero era buena idea por parte de la joven castaña._

_Asentí a lo dicho y me indicó que me sentara en la barra del bar, junto con el camarero. Me senté y ella me siguió._

-Mi nombre es Yagami Hayate, pero solo dime Hayate, un gusto.- Me dio la mano en símbolo de confianza, le devolví el saludo.

-Fate, el gusto es mio.-

-¿Quieres jugar un rato?- Me preguntó con ansias.

-S-seguro ¿Porqué no?-

-¿Un juego de cartas o Ajedrez?-

* * *

-Te toca.- _Comenté._

-Déjame pensar...- _Agarró a su torre negra y lo transportó hacia mi caballo blanco, tirándolo con discreción._

_-Esa no la vi venir...- Pensé, no podía creerlo, esta chica tenía habilidad en uno de mis juegos favoritos, ya me arruinó el juego._

_-_Jaque Matte_.- De ninguna manera ¿Como puede ser esto posible? Solo quedaba mi Rey, para ella todavía le quedaban la Torre, su Rey, un Alfil suyo y un peón, estaba perdida._

_-_Haha, tu ganas ¿Otra partida?-

-¡Vale!-

_Que divertido era jugar con esta chica, no podía creerlo, me acabó en un instante, y ahora que sé sus movimientos, podré tronarla en un instante._

_-_¡Oye Mocosa! ¡Ven para acá!-

_Vi que una persona se refería a Hayate, y ví que Hayate estaba muy intranquila, ella no quería voltear a verle la cara..._

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me inspiré bastante en el, esperen el siguiente capítulo. Un saludo y con gusto contesto vuestras Reviews._**

**_Matta Ne!_**


End file.
